Pokemon Sword & Shield: Uzumaki's Legacy
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After becoming a Missing Nin and leaving Konohagakure no Sato, Boruto Uzumaki travels to the far off Galar Region to make a name for himself as he finally frees himself from his father's shadow. But during his travels, he will face a great evil that wishes to use the life energy of a great entity for their own means. But what's this about Boruto becoming king?


_**I've only just gotten into playing Pokémon Shield version, and I decided I wanted to write this crossover. The Poké Dex entries in this story will all be those from Pokémon Shield version, sorry to those of you who play Pokémon Sword. Also, since I don't have the game yet, I can't write out certain events as they need to happen just yet. So this story will be on hold after this chapter until I can buy a Nintendo Switch console and Pokémon Shield version. Hope you don't mind.**_

_***I don't own Naruto, Boruto: The Next Generation, or Pokémon. And I especially don't own any other franchise that will show up in this story!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Let's do this, Charizard!" = Regular People Talking

"I HATE THE HOKAGES!" = REGULAR PEOPLE YELLING

_'Stupid old man!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Be careful, Kit." = Demon & Summon Speaking**

_**"That was far too reckless!" = Demon & Summon Thinking**_

**"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?" = DEMON & SUMMON YELLING**

**"Blastoise's strength lies in its power rather than its speed. It's shell is like armor, and attacks from the hydro cannon on its back are virtually unstoppable." = Poké Dex Entries**

* * *

_**Prologue - A King's Work is Never Done**_

* * *

In the far off Galar Region in the world of Pokemon, the people are prospering under the lead of their king. The first monarch to be crowned since the very founding of Galar. This king is very powerful, having power great enough to wipe out a small country on his own if he wanted to. But at the same time, he is very kind, compassionate, and just towards his people. And his skills in politics have since grown even greater, securing many a treaty with the far off Elemental Continents and their leaders. And this is all thanks to the king's father, who is the current leader of the hidden village where the king was born.

Currently in the throne room of the castle overlooking the Galar Region's new capitol city, we find the king sitting on his throne looking over a document that is just one of the many he must do today. It's a missive from the Hidden Sound Village asking for a trade agreement, offering silk garments and raw materials for food and medicine. Now, the king knows that the leader of Hidden Sound, or Otogakure no Sato as it's officially known, would never want to come off as weak by asking a foreign nation for aid in anything. Let alone establishing trade with them. But it seems as though the village has fallen under hard times, and they require all the help they can get. So they are also requesting a Non-Aggression Pact. Otogakure will not attack Galar or any of its people, and Galar will, in return, not attack Otogakure or its people.

The king saw this as a sort of benefit. A way to test this village and its leader to see if they are truly on the up and up. Plus silk is a very rare material in Galar since the silk used in a Bug Pokemon's String Shot attack is lower quality than the kind harvested naturally from ordinary silk worms. Not to mention the raw materials such as Chakra Metals could be beneficial in upgrading the weapons used by Galar's own warriors such as the swords and shields used by Galar's knights. Or the ninja tools used by Galar's very own ninjas who operate from their own ninja village: The Village Hidden in the Meadow.

"Seems to be a fair treaty… no hidden clauses… very well." the king mumbled to himself.

Taking a quill from the ink well next to his throne, the king signed the document and rolled it up before setting it in the basket for documents that are meant to be mailed out. This was the sight that one of the palace servants, a man who looks to be in his mid forties with gray hair, a well groomed mustache, and brown eyes wearing a butler uniform, walked in on.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty, but I've come with the iced tea you asked for." the butler said.

"Ah, thank you very much, Archie. Just leave it on my desk, please." the king said as he was happy for the little distraction. "And you and I have known each other as friends for a long time now. You can just call me by name, you know."

Archie chuckled at the young king's words as he knows them to be true. He's known the young man ever since he started his journey four years ago. They've been friends for the longest time, and yet, as his butler he feels he must address the lad by his proper title as a show of respect. Then again, neither of them have ever really cared much for formalities like those. Even honorifics are rarely ever used.

"Yes, I know. But it's only proper that I address you by your royal title, Boruto." Archie said with a grin.

That's right. The King of Galar is actually Boruto Uzumaki, the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki. And he's certainly turned into a fine young man ever since he saved the Galar Region from certain doom.

His hair is still blonde and spiky, but it's now grown in length to the point where he keeps it tied in a warrior's wolftail. He now has a scar going down over his right eye, but he miraculously kept the eye itself as he lost none of his vision. And his whisker marks have grown deeper and more defined as he matured. But as he is a warrior as well as a king, Boruto wears a special armor and has even more special weapons that he carries should he ever need them. The armor itself is a very specially designed knight armor that is crimson red, dark blue, and white with a dark blue cape attached to special joints under his pauldrons. And he carries a golden sword and shield that were both modeled after the weapons of Galar's legendary Pokemon: Zacian and Zamazenta, the two Warrior Pokemon.

Boruto sighed with a smile as he knows there's no talking his old friend out of doing something like this. Once Archie decides on something, there's rarely ever any talking him out of it. Yeah, the old timer is stubborn to the bone. Not that Boruto is any different.

"Well, I suppose if you must call me by my title when others are around, you may do so. But when it's just you, me, and my family, you can just call me by name." Boruto said as he offered a compromise.

A compromise that Archie had readily accepted.

"So, tell me, have we any reports from the others?" Boruto asked as he stood up from his throne.

"Ah yes, that's one of the things I needed to tell you. Queen Korra is doing a fine job in training the next generation of Benders in the ways of bending the elements. We have quite a fine crop of Earth and Fire Benders graduating from the academy soon, with some of them even being capable of Bending Lava and Lightning." Archie reported as Boruto walked to the balcony. "Queen Nessa is doing very well in her career as the Water Gym Leader here in Galar. She's learned quite a bit on her journey through the other regions, having learned so much about being a Gym Leader and Water Pokemon in general from the various regions. And queens Barriss and Ahsoka are doing wonders in training the troops who aid our knights in defending our beautiful home."

"Good, good. I'm happy to hear that everyone is doing so well in these times of peace, even though we can't afford to let ourselves grow stagnant or soft due to a lack of conflict." Boruto said. "And what about the leaders of the Elemental Nations?"

"They have accepted your invitations to come to the Galar Region to discuss the terms of a mass peace treaty. They are on their way now, and will be arriving within the week for the talks." Archie reported.

Boruto nodded as he looked over the beautiful region of Galar. Even though it may seem like their warriors are still living in an archaic time, himself included due to living in a castle, Galar has become technologically advanced without having to harvest its natural resources en masse. And thus not sacrificing the habitats of the Pokemon for their own growth, and preserving the natural beauty of the landscapes. The blonde sighed as he turned around to walk back to his throne.

"I tell you, Archie, if you had told me that I would one day save an entire nation and become a king back when I was twelve years old, I would have kicked you in the shins and ran away yelling stranger danger at the top of my lungs." Boruto said as he sat down.

The two shared a laugh at that, knowing that what the lad said is quite true. He would have done that for sure at that age. Heck, anybody would have, it sounded so outlandish.

"But here we are now. And I couldn't be happier. I have many new great friends, a loving family of my own, and me and my old man have reconciled and are now on fantastic terms. What more could a guy want?" Boruto said with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, Boruto. I must get back to some work of my own, and you still have a few documents to sign before your daily training regiment." Archie said.

"Right. A King's work is never done." Boruto said as he picked up a scroll from the Hidden Grass Village.

"Neither is a butler's." Archie said.

With that, Archie left the throne room as Boruto got back to work. Neither of them would ever forget how this all came to be.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued (When I get a Nintendo Switch)…*****_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading! As I said in my above Author's Note, this story will be on hold until I get my own copy of Pokemon Shield version, as I want the story to follow my own adventures as I play the game. Now, even though this is primarily a crossover between Naruto/Boruto and Pokemon, there will be other franchises that are a part of this story. I will write up a list of these franchises and post them here later on. But until next time, may the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
